


After School Special

by joyridefrnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??? i guess im tryin, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Spanking, baby talk, dd/lg, fucking gay sin, handjobs, punk!frank, sweetheart!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyridefrnk/pseuds/joyridefrnk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard goes over to Frank's house after school and it's finally just them. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hey fam so this is my first fic here.I draw more than write so cut me some slack. Most of this is for fun so I hope you enjoy it.

Gerard is sleepy. Thursdays are so long and the sun is always just the right amount of warm. He pulls at the collar of his sweater and looks up to see some orange and yellow leaves flutter down. He tries to jump on them with Frank's big clunky boots, he's finally getting used to them now. After 3 months of dating I can finally walk in my boyfriend's shoes without falling like a wobbly top, Gerard thinks as he walks down a side hall. He turns his head around the brick corner to face groups of teens talking and peering over cellphone screens. Some smile at him and he smiles back with a light blush and warm smile. He keeps walking to the front of the school where there are some benches in the shade of tall maples.

 

"Hey Gee," Mikey looks up from his cell to welcome his brother. Mikey pulls at the sleeves of his hoodie and sets down his phone.

 

"Hey Way," Ray said as he set down his pencil. Ray's always writing something and Mikey's never off his damn phone.

 

"Hey guys, have you seen Frank yet?" Gerard stops a little short of the boys knees and grips his school work binder in front of his black skinny jean clad thighs.

 

"Francisco will be by shortly." Mikey chuckled at his own joke.

 

"Wow, you're an ass." Gerard crossed his legs and tilted his head at his baby brother.

 

"Mikey, so savage," Ray turned to his friend, his afro slightly bobbing as his head moved.

 

Gerard rolled his eyes and turned his head. A group of kids got let out and he noticed a head of hair with a familiar red and black coloring. A most handsome boy looked up and flashed the brightest smile at Gerard in his lavender sweater. Pushing through a crowd of teens, Frank Iero, one of the toughest kids in school; walked straight up to Gerard Way, a kid commonly referred to as pansy.

 

“Hey there, Princess,” Frank stood up on his tip toes and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek lightly as he held his hands.

Gerard blushed but held his tongue. There was no way he was going to call Frank “Daddy” in front of his baby brother.

“Hi, Frankie…” Gerard looked down at the beat up boots on his feet and bit his lip.

 "You look so beautiful today. My little Pansy flower.” Frank smiled at his baby boy as he rocked back on his heels.

 “Fraaaaank….” Gerard was beet red. He moved so Frank couldn’t see his face… and happened to turn into the direction where Mikey was sitting.

 

_Shit fuck piss hell cum whore fucking shit fuck._

“You okay there fam?” Mikey cocked his brow and was holding his cell again.

 “J-just fine Mikey. Thanks. Wow okay…” Gerard ran a hand through his black shoulder length locks, looked down again, and kicked some leaves.

 “So,” Frank clapped his hands together. His smile was tight and his cheeks were a little red from the cool breeze. “We gonna get going Gee?”

 The Way brothers looked up, first at Frank, then to each other.

“Oh yeah, you’re going to Frank’s house today. I forgot.” Mikey looked to Gerard then back to his phone. “I’ll tell mom again if she asks.” He fiddled with some buttons.

“Don’t worry Mikey, I’ll have him back before dinner.”

“That doesn’t sounds like a long enough time to fuck,” Ray bit on his pencil’s eraser. His eyes never left his notebook’s lines.

 “RAY.” Gerard’s eyes were wide and he looked like an octopus.

“Fuck mate, savage.” Mikey looked up and Ray was smirking.

 “Well to be fair, you are right. Definitely not long enough.”

“Rest in piss Iero,” Ray’s smile was big but he was still looking down at his words.

“Yeah, I never was that lucky,” Frank mock sighed and smiled again. Gerard was a hot mess. How was he sweating in 35 degree weather with a sweater on?

“Well Gee, let’s make our way.” Frank was starting to lead the way off campus, holding out his hand for Gerard to take.

“Yeah… uh. Okay, bye Mikey! Later Ray!” Gerard waved bye with his elbow, now awkwardly holding his binder under his arm. Mikey just moved his eyebrows up and Ray gave a slight nod.

 

~

“Did you miss me, little one?” Frank had one arm around Gerard’s waist and with his free hand, he bopped his love’s nose.

 

“Of course Daddy, I always miss you when we can’t be together,” Gerard made a lil sad face and leaned into his boyfriend’s chest. They were on Frank’s bed and the house was quiet, save for their relaxed sighs. Gerard turned up his head and kissed Frank’s jawline. Frank quietly moaned and rubbed Gerard’s back.

 

“Such a good puppy…” Frank shifted and Gerard hummed. He loved being praised, and being praised by his loving Daddy made it all the more special.

 

“Daddy…” Gerard shifted his thighs and pressed into Frank’s jeans.

 

“Yes, baby?” Frank’s eyes darted down to look at his princess.

 

“Can we… can we pway? Pwetty pwease? Like…. wove pway?” Gerard wiggled his bum and whined a little to get Frank in the mood.

 

“Love play? You want Daddy to make lovin’s to you?” Frank cocked a brow up and rubbed little Gee’s bum.

 

“Mhmm! Pwetty pwease Daddy pwease! I was good all day!” Gerard leaned into Frank’s warm, circulating hands.

 

“Babydoll, we can’t… there’s not enough time… my mom’s gonna be home in like… an hour,” He looked down into hazel puppy dog eyes.

 

“Hmph! Daddy, I neeeeed you. Pweeeeease!” Gerard covered Frank’s neck in smooches and ran his fingers through his Daddy’s hair.

 

“Hmmm, will some heavy petting work for you? That’s all we have time for, I’m sorry my baby princess.” Frank tilted his head and kissed Gee’s forehead.

           

“Y-yeah Daddy, p-p-pwease…” Gerard pushed up so his waist was raised, his chest still resting on Frank’s. Frank kissed Gerard softly at first, then pushing in more. The two boys exchanged saliva and I love yous. Gerard started to move his hips in a circular motion and Frank slipped his hands down the back Gerard’s pants. Frank grabbed Gerard’s bottom harshly and Gerard bucked his hips. Still locked in a kiss, Frank smirked.

 

“Someone’s eager,” Frank gave a light chuckle and Gerard’s face was as flushed as a winning deck of cards. Frank kissed Gerard’s forehead and hooked one finger into Gerard’s panties. Gerard gave a little yelp and leaned forward into Frank’s neck and gave a breathy moan.

 

“P-pwease… Daddy… I need...” Gerard started to suck at the boy’s neck which caused Frank to buck up into Gerard. Gerard gave a lil “umph” but keep sucking.

 

“So good little girl…” Frank pulled his hand out and shifted so that he was now on top of Gerard. He leaned on his side and started to rub his right hand over Gerard’s increasing bulge.

“Ah! Please!” Gerard’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth became an o.

 

“’Please,’ what baby? Tell me what you want, use your words.” Frank kissed Gerard’s jawline till he reached the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

“I-I just need your touch… Frankie, pwease. Daddy Frankie, pwease.” Gerard’s eyes were love drunk as he spoke softly.

 

“Of course little boy. Anything… everything for you.” Frank kissed Gerard as he unbuttoned Gee’s jeans. He lightly ran one finger up the bottom of Gerard’s shaft to his head, which was already damp with dribbles of pre cum. Gerard gasped and clutched onto Frank’s hands. They looked into each other’s eyes and shared a passionate kiss. Frank slipped his right hand into Gee’s panties and grabbed hold of his boyfriend.

 

Their mouths never parted. They were always out of breath. Frank was slow at first, he always loved making his boy just… feel. Gerard was a withering mess within moments of contact. Frank knew Gerard would never last past 10 minutes, so he would alternate between speeds. He also just loved hearing Gerard beg him to let him cum.

 

“D-d-d-daddy. P-p-pwease oh, oh my god. I c-can’t k-k-keep it in an-anym-more. Ah ah, Daddy, pw-pwease. Le-lemme, lemme…” Gerard was whining and withering under his Daddy’s touch and kept gasping like a fish out of water.

 

“Hmm… love it when you beg little whore. I know you like it when I tease you. Am I right slut?” Frank was close to Gerard’s ear, kissing and licking at it, pulling him closer to the edge.

 

“Ye-es Daddy. Your whore lo-loves it, ah ah. Oh…” Frank’s hand was now making little circular motions over Gee’s sensitive head. Frank knew this would make Gee come and he had plans for when he did.

 

“Please! Please! Please! I’m gonna! Daddy!” Gerard was shuttering like a sapling in a storm. His hips wouldn’t stop bucking, he was so… close…

 

“Say it. Ask.” Frank’s eyes were dark and asked in a deep voice. He paid more attention to the head and picked up his pace.

 

“May I cum for you, Sir? Please! Please Sir, let me cum for you!” Lips quivering, Gerard turned his head towards his master, whined, and made his biggest puppy eyes.

 

“Good kitten, cum for me now.” Frank gave fast beats and let his angel’s cum drip over on his knuckles. Gerard gave out a cry and shook. He let out an exhausted sigh and his body became limp next to his Daddy’s.

 

“Good girl… now clean up your mess.” Frank held out his hand to Gee’s mouth. Gerard took greedily to his love’s knuckles, sucking, licking, and slurping. “So so good. Very good. Very pretty, my little bat.” Gerard looked up into Frank’s eyes and began making little moans.

 

“Aw shit.” Frank’s shoulders dropped down and he had a frown on his face.

 

“Wha-what is it Daddy?” Gerard looked up, dreamily and tired. His lips had puckered up and he was a little sweaty from cumming.

 

“The guys saw!” Frank said in a disappointed voice. His mouth was twisted and he let out a sigh.

 

“What?!” Gerard’s head whipped around, assuming people had seen what the two had just done.

 

“Yeah, the gang!” Frank pointed with his fluid covered hand towards his window sill. Behind his desk, there were 3 rocks with googly eyes resting. Just… rocks… decorated, ordinary rocks.

 

“You meant… your pet rock collection Daddy?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Poor guys. Shit, sorry, fam,” Frank ran his hand through his hair and sat up against the wall next to his bed.

 

“I don’t think they’ll tell.” Gerard giggled and snuggled up to Frank’s chest. Frank put a protective arm around his baby and pulled him close.

 

“Well yeah of course… but. I mean. They _saw_ us…. I never meant to hurt you guys.” Frank’s mouth was pouty and he rubbed Gerard’s back. Gerard kissed the bottom of Frank’s jaw and smiled up at him. Frank leaned down and kissed the top of Gerard’s head. “Maybe we should get ready to take you home little cupcake.”

 

“Mmm… don’t wanna go. Wanna stay with you Daddy.” Gerard nudged under Frank’s jaw, pulling him close, and sighed.

 

“I know baby but I gotta get you home. Promise on Friday, we’ll have even more fun.” Frank kissed Gerard one more time and smirked. He rubbed Gerard’s lower back to comfort his boy.

 

“Promise?” Gerard looked into green crystal eyes.

 

“I always keep my promises, baby bat.” Frank smiled and pulled Gerard close a final time before the both of them stood up and collected themselves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I forgot about all the baby talk I put in rip. Please tell me your thoughts! Thank you friends.


End file.
